


Une vie de château

by plume_94



Series: Une vie de château [1]
Category: Macaez
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Il entendit un craquement dans le buisson à sa gauche suivit d'un cri rauque d'enfant qui mourut bien vite. Il ouvrit alors un œil, puis l'autre, en apercevant un enfant de son âge, une épée en bois mal rafistolée à la main et recouvert de terre. Emmanuel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda hébété l'enfant devant lui qui le regardait les sourcils froncés.





	Une vie de château

Assis en tailleur sur le mur qui encerclait le château, le prince Emmanuel regardait, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Toute cette verdure s'étendait devant lui et en onze ans d’existence il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de sortir du château une seule fois. Son père lui avait formellement ordonné de ne jamais sortir de son enceinte, lui disant qu'il aurait bien le temps de découvrir les forêts et ses animaux quand il sera plus grand et plus entraîné au combat. Sa mère, d'un caractère plus doux, lui répétait à chaque fois qu'il la suppliait de le laisser sortir que le dehors était un endroit affreux, plein de dangers et qu'il était bien plus à l’abri à l'intérieur de ces murailles. Mais le prince se sentait comme enfermé. Il se sentait tel le faucon que son père entraînait à la chasse aux perdrix. Seul et confiné dans une cage de laquelle il ne pourrait sortir seulement pour s'entraîner à tuer. 

Il se releva en soupirant, se disant qu'il s'ennuyait seul dans ce château. Les autres enfants, progénitures des soldats, des chevaliers ou encore des domestiques servant son père, ne lui adressait à peine la parole. Ils avaient été élevés pour le servir, étant l'héritier du royaume. Ils avaient été éduqués à le respecter mais à cause de cela il y avait toujours eu une distance entre lui et eux. Ils ne lui proposaient jamais de jouer avec eux, pensant sûrement qu'il avait bien d'autres choses plus importantes à faire ou qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes de partager des moments de jeux avec le prince. Le prince avait toujours été seul. Son père passait le plus clair de ses journées en dehors de l'enceinte du château à chasser pour passer le temps et refusait qu'il l'accompagne. Sa mère s'occupait de la vie dans le donjon et discutait avec ses amies. 

Les premières années de sa vie, il avait pu rester près d'elle mais très vite, elle lui avait appris que sa place n'était pas à ses côtés et qu'il allait avoir un précepteur pour l'instruire. Il voyait donc ce « professeur » quelques heures par jours et apprenait les rudiments de plusieurs matières dites « importantes » pour être « cultivé ». Il apprenait ainsi l'algèbre, les mathématiques, le latin, l'histoire mais aussi le dessin et la musique. Son père répétait sans cesse que tout cela était proprement inutile pour devenir un homme et un seigneur. Il lui disait souvent qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de savoir toutes ces bêtises qui encombrent le cerveau pour devenir le seigneur qu'il était. Pour lui, tout ce qui était important à savoir était l'art de la chasse et du combat. Il fallait être le meilleur dans ces deux domaines et on ferait un bon seigneur. Il se disputait souvent avec sa femme à ce propos, leurs disputes se finissant bien souvent par son père disant à sa mère de se taire, que c'est lui qui avait raison puisqu'il était un homme et elle, une simple femme. 

Emmanuel excellait dans toutes les matières qu'on lui apprenait. Il voulait faire plaisir à sa mère et lui faire comprendre que elle ne se battait pas pour rien contre les idées de son père. Pour cela il travaillait beaucoup, enfermé dans sa chambre. Cependant, une matière lui plaisait beaucoup plus que toutes les autres : c'était la musique. Cette matière lui donnait l'impression d'être libre. Il notait consciencieusement tout ce que son professeur disait à son propos. Quelque fois, des trouvères se présentaient au château pour divertir le seigneur. Ces personnes racontaient sous forme de chansons, de poèmes ou encore de pièces de théâtre, l'histoire de leur pays. L'histoire de Roland, neveu de Charlemagne, et de son épée Durandal était une de ses préférées. Le courage de ce chevalier face à ses ennemis et sa loyauté envers son empereur le rendait admiratif. Mais ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout, c'est lorsque les trouvères racontaient sous formes d'histoires amusantes la vie en dehors du château ; le mode de vie des paysans, la chasse aux perdrix, les immenses forêts à s'en perdre dedans... Son imagination divaguait et il se perdait alors dans ses désirs d'ailleurs.

En se promenant sur la place du château, Emmanuel aperçut les fils de chevaliers. Ceux-ci chuchotaient entre eux en montrant l'entrée. En suivant des yeux l'index du garçon, il vit avec étonnement que aucun soldat ne montait la garde devant la porte et le pont. Peut-être que le seigneur venait juste de partir à la chasse ou alors d'en rentrer. Tout d'un coup, les enfants se mirent à courir en direction du pont. Emmanuel comprit vite qu'ils profitaient de cette occasion trop belle pour être vraie pour s'enfuir et visiter le dehors. Emmanuel resta un moment interdit, déchiré entre son envie de les suivre et de suivre par la même occasion son désir le plus profond et entre son devoir de prince d'écouter les ordres de son père. Celui-ci lui avait répété maintes fois que le dehors était dangereux et qu'il pouvait s'y faire tuer. Cependant, il choisit quand même de suivre les garnements vers la liberté. Il se disait qu'il avait bien le temps de se balader un petit peu dans cette campagne avant de revenir au château comme si de rien n'était. 

Mais au bout d'une heure, Emmanuel s'arrêta. Il marchait dans la forêt depuis qu'il avait réussi à sortir du château mais avait perdu la trace des autres garçons. Il avait arrêté de courir dès l'instant où il avait compris qu'il était complètement seul. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal et son cœur le serrait anormalement fort dans sa poitrine. A bout de souffle, il tomba au sol, réussissant tout de même à s'appuyer contre un arbre. Ses vêtements s'étaient déchirés lorsqu'il avait couru à travers la forêt et il était tombé par terre, trébuchant sur une racine, faisant un accroc à son pantalon. La tête lui tournait et il s'appuya plus fort contre l'arbre. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits de la forêt tout en portant la main à son cœur. Il essayait de le calmer et se mit à chanter une chanson que son précepteur de musique lui avait appris la veille. La chanson parlait d'une jeune femme qui, perdu dans les montagnes brumeuses, attendait son chevalier pour qu'il vienne la délivrer. La chanson et la mélodie lui avait tout de suite plu, créant un écho en lui. 

Il sentait son cœur ralentir doucement, se calmant dans sa poitrine. Tout d'un coup, il entendit un bruit de brindilles qui craquent et il ouvrit les yeux en un instant. Il regarda de tous les côtés mais n'arrivait pas à voir qui avait fait ce bruit. Peut-être était-ce un animal ? Emmanuel se mit à trembler. Son père avait raison, il n'aurait jamais dû sortir du château. Qui sait quel animal allait lui foncer dessus et lui déchirer les entrailles ? Il se releva péniblement en se tenant à l'arbre qui lui servait d’appuis. Il entendit un bruissement de feuilles sur sa gauche et plissa les yeux dans cette direction pour essayer de voir qui était là. Il n'avait jamais appris à chasser. L'animal ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Et si c'était des voleurs... ou des pilleurs ? Il ne savait pas se battre non plus. Il était trop petit pour apprendre les gestes de combat. Il allait se faire tuer et son père serait tellement humilié. Il aurait honte de lui parce qu'il n'aurait pas su se défendre tout seul. Il n'aurait plus d'héritier et il le mépriserait pour ça. Sa mère pleurerait sa mort et s'en voudrait sûrement de ne pas avoir été plus là pour lui. Alors il ferma les yeux, espérant que sa mort viendrait rapidement et sans douleur. 

Il entendit un craquement dans le buisson à sa gauche suivit d'un cri rauque d'enfant qui mourut bien vite. Il ouvrit alors un œil puis l'autre en apercevant un enfant de son âge, une épée en bois mal rafistolée à la main et recouvert de terre. Emmanuel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda hébété l'enfant devant lui qui le regardait les sourcils froncés :  
« T'es pas un animal ? »  
Emmanuel le regarda, complètement immobile et incapable de faire le moindre geste ou de prononcer le moindre son et sentit alors des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Le petit garçon, confus, s'élança alors vers lui en faisant de grands gestes désordonnés :  
« Eh, eh, pleures pas ! J'allais pas te tuer ».  
Emmanuel, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, libéra sa peur et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait extrêmement mal au tibia et s'affala par terre, contre l'arbre. Le petit garçon s'accroupit devant lui et fouilla dans son sac. Il en sorti une pièce de tissu sale qu'il présenta à Emmanuel :  
« Tiens, tu peux t'essuyer avec si tu veux. »  
Emmanuel regarda alors le garçon et pris le tissu pour s'essuyer les yeux. Il trouvait ça dégouttant mais il faisait preuve de politesse, et au point où il en était... 

Le garçon se mit alors en tailleur devant lui :  
« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »  
Emmanuel le fixait. C'était la première fois qu'une personne lui parlait aussi librement. La première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait comment il allait et se préoccupait de lui, autre que sa mère. Les autres avaient tous peur de le froisser ou de ne pas être à leur place. Ce garçon ne savait pas qu'il était le fils du seigneur et c'est pour cela qu'il lui parlait, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il se racla alors la gorge et prit une inspiration :  
« Je me suis perdu. Je ne sais pas où je suis et ma jambe me fait mal. »  
Le petit garçon en face de lui, qui il remarqua tenait ses cheveux noirs et drus en une petite couette, avança alors sa main vers sa jambe et avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive il sentit une petite main sur la fabrique de son pantalon. Il sursauta et posa sa main sur la sienne, pour l'empêcher de le toucher.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »   
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs, haussa alors un sourcil et le fixa.  
« Je suppose que c'est cette jambe puisque l'autre est pliée, elle ne doit pas te faire mal. Laisse moi regarder, je te dirai si je peux soigner ta blessure. »  
Emmanuel, malgré sa méfiance, retira sa main de celle du garçon et hocha doucement de la tête. Le garçon remonta avec délicatesse le pan de son pantalon et se mit à fouiller dans son sac après avoir analysé la blessure. Emmanuel grimaça à la vue de sa blessure et se demanda comment le garçon avait pu rester stoïque devant cette vue. Il détourna alors son regard, pris de nausée, pour regarder le garçon qui sortit des feuilles d'arbres de son sac. Avant qu'il ne put ouvrir la bouche, le garçon devina sa question et le devança :  
« C'est du millepertuis et de l'achillée mille-feuille. L'un va cicatriser ta blessure et l'autre va soulager la brûlure que tu vas ressentir. »  
Pris soudainement de sueur, Emmanuel hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait comprit.  
« Cependant, il vaudrait mieux nettoyer la plaie avant d'appliquer les feuilles. Met ton bras sur mes épaules, je vais te conduire à une source. »  


Emmanuel regarda la taille du garçon :  
« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me porter jusque là-bas ? »  
Le garçon rigola : « J'ai déjà porté des animaux plus gros que toi jusqu'à ce point d'eau ! » Il s'avança alors et pris Emmanuel par la taille et celui-ci mit alors son bras autour de ses épaules comme il le lui avait demandé.  
« Des animaux ? » Emmanuel le regardait étonné. Le garçon était de profil, concentré à marcher sans trébucher.  
Le garçon répondit gravement : « Oui, les animaux du seigneur de ces terres. » Emmanuel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le mépris dans sa voix quand il avait prononcé le mot seigneur. Il se mit à bredouiller :  
« Mais... tu ne les tues pas ? »  
Le garçon se mit alors à rire : « Les tuer ? Mais on a pas le droit. Ce sont les bêtes du seigneur. Et puis qui s'amuserait à tuer des animaux pour le plaisir à part un seigneur. Ça me dégoutte. C'est à peine si on a le droit de tuer pour survivre, pour manger à notre faim et lui s'amuse à chasser. Il laisse des pauvres bêtes à l'agonie dans ces forêts et j'essaie de les soigner. Mais la plupart du temps elles meurent de leurs blessures. Il a même pas besoin de chasser pour se nourrir puisqu'il vient tout voler chez ses paysans. On fait le boulot et lui vient réclamer ce qu'il ne lui appartient pas. Et si on refuse, on est tués. Je le hais. »  
Emmanuel, les yeux baissés au sol, suivait avec peine le garçon un peu plus grand en taille. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il commençait à voir flou. Il ne savait pas tout ça. Il n'avait jamais rien pensé de la vie des paysans puisqu'il ne les connaissaient pas. Il n'en avait jamais rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais pensé que d'autres gens vivant à même pas deux kilomètres de chez lui, par-delà les murailles vivaient ainsi. Il ne s'était jamais demandé comment le gibier encore fumant sur sa table à manger était arrivé là. Il ne pensait pas être le seul à manger ainsi. Il ne se posait pas de questions. Et c'est son père qui lui avait appris ça : ne jamais poser de questions inutiles.  


Tout à coup, le garçon au cheveux noirs s'arrêta et le fixa. Il le força à s’asseoir par terre dans une position lui permettant un accès rapide à sa jambe. Il sortit un flacon de son sac et s'éloigna. Emmanuel releva le visage et le suivit du regard. Ils étaient arrivés à la source. La verdure était magnifique ici et les oiseaux chantaient. Il se frotta les yeux pour mieux voir le paysage. Le garçon revint et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il versa un peu de son flacon sur le tissu qu'il lui avait passé un peu plus tôt et l'approcha de la plaie. Emmanuel tressaillit en sentant le contact du tissu mouillé contre sa blessure et posa sa main sur la sienne. Le garçon releva de grands yeux marrons vers lui :  
« Ça pique ? »  
Emmanuel tenta un sourire sans grand succès, ressemblant plus à une grimace qu'autre chose et relâcha sa main :  
« Un petit peu mais ça va. »  
Le garçon hocha la tête et retourna à la blessure. Il commença à appliquer les feuilles sur la plaie maintenant propre. Emmanuel le regarda attentivement. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son physique auparavant. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, peut-être un peu plus costaud et avait des cheveux noir et épais attachés haut sur sa tête avec un élastique. Il était recouvert de terre et avait plusieurs cicatrices à découvert, sur ses bras et une petite sur sa joue. Emmanuel baissa les yeux, pris soudain de honte. Lui, était plutôt mince, d'une constitution fragile comme disait sa mère. Son père disait plutôt qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, trop faible pour le combat. Il avait hérité des cheveux châtains clairs de son père et des yeux bleus de sa mère. Il avait quelques tâches de rousseurs marrons étalés sur le visage. Mais surtout il avait honte de ce qu'il venait d'entendre sur son père. Il avait honte maintenant de qui il était. Et il se disait qu'il était ridicule à tressaillir pour une petite blessure comme ça alors qu'il était sûr que l'autre garçon ne broncherait même pas, le même visage impassible, si ça avait été lui.  


Le garçon rangea son matériel dans son sac et se mit en tailleur devant lui. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait fini de le panser et regarda son œuvre. Il laissa ses doigts caresser la feuille quelques instants avant de murmurer un merci. Devant le silence de l'autre garçon il releva la tête et l'aperçut qui le fixait un air pensif sur le visage. Il se mit à rougir :  
« Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
Le garçon ne bougea pas.  
« Tu n'es pas au courant de ce que le seigneur fait ? Comment c'est possible ? »  
Emmanuel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, inventer un mensonge mais rien ne lui vint. Personne ne lui avait jamais appris à mentir. Le garçon se leva et le regarda avec méfiance :  
« Qui es-tu ? »  
Emmanuel déglutit avec difficulté. Il devait lui dire la vérité. Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passerait alors ? Allait-il le taper ? Le jeter dans la rivière ? Il ne savait pas nager. Peut-être même le tuer ?  
« J-je... »  
« Tu n'as jamais été blessé. Tu portes des habits qui, malgré leur état, sont des habits qu'un paysan ne porterait pas. Tu as mal dès le moindre petit bobo. Tu ne sais pas la misère dans laquelle nous plonge le seigneur. Tu te perds dans la forêt et tu te demandes pourquoi je ne tues pas ses animaux ? Ta peau est trop douce pour que tu sois autre chose que - »  
Emmanuel alors, essaya de se lever mais retomba sous la douleur de sa blessure :  
« Arr-arrête. » Le garçon ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider à se relever. Il était si différent de la personne qu'il avait été quand il pensait qu'il n'était rien du tout.  
« Arrête, je t'en prie. Je suis le prince, c'est vrai. » A ces mots, le garçon se recula avec un air de mépris sur le visage qui lui fit mal au cœur. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. « Mais je te jures que je ne savais pas pour mon père. Pour comment il vous traite. Il ne m'a jamais laissé sortir du château, je ne connais pas la vraie vie. Je me suis échappé parce que je voulais la connaître, découvrir la nature. »  
Le garçon cracha par terre, à quelques centimètres de son visage et se retourna.  
« Tu me dégouttes. » Il se mit à marcher en direction de la forêt et Emmanuel, tout d'abord choqué, releva la tête vers lui et se mit à crier à travers ses larmes pour qu'il revienne, que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais le garçon ne se retourna pas une seule fois et disparut bientôt.

Emmanuel, complètement coupé du monde, regardait les yeux vides le flot de la rivière. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Il ne savait pas comment rentrer chez lui. Il était blessé. La nuit était tombée et sa mère devait, à l'heure qu'il était avoir remarqué sa disparition. Il était si fatigué. Il regarda l'eau qui coulait inlassablement et venait s'écraser contre les rochers. Ce n'était pas vraiment une rivière. Il y avait du courant. Il pensait au garçon. Comme tous les autres, il avait changé de réaction quand il avait su qui il était. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il comprenait qu'il le déteste, en ricochet de son père. Il n'avait encore rien fait en lui même, mais dans ses yeux il était destiné à pendre le même chemin. Il pensa au sourire du garçon, ses yeux marrons étincelant lorsqu'il avait rit. Son cœur se serra. Ce sourire qui était devenu un regard de mépris quand il avait su qui il était. Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Il entendit des hurlements dans le lointain. Il frissonna en pensant aux histoires de loups qu'il avait entendu, racontées par les trouvères. Il allait mourir, que ce soit de froid, de faim ou tué par des loups alors pourquoi attendre. 

Il se leva silencieusement, en grimaçant mais en prenant sur lui et se dirigea vers l'eau. Bientôt tout serait fini, il n'aurait plus mal et il n'aurait plus peur. Il regarda un moment son reflet dans l'eau de la rivière. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était sale, les cheveux plaqués sur sa tête à cause de la sueur, les yeux vides et il était pâle comme la mort. Il fit un pas en avant et sentit la sensation de l'eau froide lui glacer les os. Il fallait qu'il avance encore. Il fit un autre pas en avant et encore un. Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau et se les passa sur le visage. Il mouilla ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et recommença à avancer. Il fit une prière silencieuse pour remercier son père de ne jamais lui avoir appris à nager. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il savait lui-même nager. Sa mort viendrait plus rapidement comme cela, il n'aurait pas à se débattre. Il repensa aux yeux et au sourire du garçon qui l'avait aidé. Jamais il n'aurait dû le laisser l'approcher, il n'aurait pas dû baiser ses gardes. Il sentit avec surprise des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et certaines vinrent mourir sur ses lèvres. Il sentit leur goût salé. Il était en train de sourire.

Doucement, il sentit ses genoux lâcher et il s'enfonça totalement sous l'eau de la rivière. Il prit alors conscience de la douleur que lui provoquait l'eau sur sa blessure. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, comprenant alors qu'il n'avait plus d'oxygène et ses yeux se fermèrent. Juste avant, il entendit, étouffé par l'eau, les hurlements des loups pour la dernière fois et sentit une force contre sa poitrine.

La lumière se fit petit à petit dans ses yeux et un bruit sourd se fit dans sa cage thoracique. La seconde d'après il sentit deux lèvres sur les siennes et ses paupières s'ouvrirent en un instant. Il se mit alors à cracher toute l'eau qu'il avait dans ses poumons en essayant de se relever trop brusquement. Il sentit une force contre ses épaules, le forçant à rester allongé. Il recouvrit sa vision petit à petit et un visage se dessina lentement devant ses iris. Celui du garçon aux cheveux longs. Emmanuel remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait un air inquiet sur le visage et que ses cheveux, à présent détachés et noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau, entouraient celui-ci. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, le garçon se mit à pleurer et l'entoura de ses bras bien qu'il soit toujours allongé par terre. Emmanuel pouvait entendre ses sanglots qui lui déchiraient le cœur et il entendit, dans un murmure, l'autre lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un idiot. Pendant un moment il resta interdit, se demandant ce qui s'était passé avant de se mettre à caresser avec des mains timides les cheveux du garçon effondré sur lui.

Ce moment lui sembla durer une éternité mais soudain, le garçon releva son visage et le regarda. Emmanuel détacha ses mains de ses cheveux pour essuyer avec ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient encore sur le visage de l'autre.  
« J'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Par ma faute. J'ai entendu les loups et je me suis dit que je ne vaudrais pas mieux que ton père si je te laissais là-bas, tout seul et sans défense. J'ai couru à travers la forêt, je suis arrivé ici mais tu avais disparu. Alors j'ai entendu un bruit dans l'eau et je t'ai aperçu t'enfoncer dans l'eau. J'ai crié mais je ne connaissais pas ton nom. Tu ne m'as pas entendu et tu as disparu sous l'eau alors j'ai sauté et j'ai nagé jusqu'à toi. Je t'ai agrippé par la poitrine et j'ai nagé jusqu'à la rive avec toi. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, je t'ai appuyé sur la poitrine, j'ai essayé de faire rentrer de l'air dans tes poumons en - »  
« Emmanuel. » Le garçon s'arrêta, interrompu dans sa crise de panique.  
« Quoi ? » Il le regardait à présent, d'un air fiévreux, comme s'il allait s'évanouir sur lui.  
« Je m'appelle Emmanuel. » dit Emmanuel en souriant doucement.  
« Da-damien. » murmura le garçon dans un souffle.  
C'est alors que Emmanuel s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever et approcha son visage de celui de Damien, qui devint rouge. Emmanuel s'approcha encore un peu et ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Damien qui ne fit pas un geste. Comme il n'était pas repoussé, Emmanuel ferma les yeux et embrassa Damien en y mettant toute sa force mais aussi toute sa tendresse. Il recula à un moment donné et Damien lui rendit son baiser avec plus de violence. Après un moment qui sembla durer l'éternité, ils se séparèrent tous les deux, laissant seulement leurs fronts reposer l'un sur l'autre, l'arrête de leur nez se touchant délicatement.

Ils se couchèrent dans l'herbe, Emmanuel caressant les cheveux encore mouillés de Damien qui grelottait encore de peur et d'émotion sous ses doigts.  
« Je ne suis pas aussi faible d'habitude. »  
« Tu n'es pas faible. Tu as le droit de te laisser aller de temps à autres. »  
Emmanuel sentit Damien fermer les yeux sur son épaule.  
« J'ai eu tellement peur. »  
« Je suis désolé. »  
Il sentit des larmes rentrer dans la fabrique déjà mouillée de son haut.  
« Je ne veux pas partir. »  
« Mais tu le dois. »  
« Je veux rester avec toi dans la nature. » Emmanuel resserra son étreinte sur Damien. Celui-ci se dégagea doucement et le regarda tendrement. Il posa une main sur son cœur :  
« Tu dois rentrer. Tu dois devenir seigneur à la place de ton père et faire en sorte que tout cela change. »  
Emmanuel s'assit et la main de Damien glissa sur son genou.  
« Damien, quoi que je fasse, rien ne changera. Il me reste dix ans avant de devenir seigneur et encore, c'est si mon père sera mort à cette date. Il y a les autres seigneurs, il y a le roi. Ils me forceront à prendre une princesse pour épouse. Et ils me tueront si j’essaie de me rebeller. »  
Damien baissa les yeux et se mit à rougir :  
« Et tu serais prêt à rester avec moi ? D'abandonner tout ça ? Je n'ai pas de maison, pas de terre ni de parents. Je suis seul. »  
« Tu m'auras moi alors. » Emmanuel sourit en remarquant une mèche qui était tombé devant les yeux de Damien et en la lui glissant derrière l'oreille. Il l'embrassa au coin de la bouche et Damien releva les yeux pour voir Emmanuel lui sourire doucement. Il était sincère, il n'avait pas plus grande envie que de rester toute sa vie à ses côtés même si ça voulait dire abandonner sa vie paisible de prince. Damien l'embrassa et tous deux se recouchèrent dans l'herbe, sous le ciel étoilé.


End file.
